22 Minutos
by Wolf's Soul
Summary: Una importante misión, llevaba a la banda de Shaoran Li, a robar la bóveda más grande en Hong Kong, ¿Qué sucedería si esto da un giro, gracias una joven que busca independizarse? SS!


Fanfic: "22 minutos"

Prólogo

_Wolf's soul_

Shaoran Pov P.P.P.P

Maldición. Toda la estafa pendía de un solo hilo. Todo por mi culpa, y la de mis compañeros. Necesitábamos urgentemente a alguien que supiera de bombas y cronómetros.

No había nadie con tales características en la ciudad y que estuviera disponible.

En todo Hong Kong no había una sola alma que tuviera tales conocimientos. ¿Por qué demonios Meiling tenía que estar embarazada? Sí. Esa es la causa de nuestros apuros. La tonta de mi prima está _embarazada, preñada, fecundada _y todos los malditos sinónimos de esa palabra. Lo peor de todo es que lo ha escondido del grupo.

No se le nota nada, solo un poquito más _gorda_, lo cual pensé hasta hace media hora que era por comer como cerda como lo ha estado haciendo durante estos últimos días. ¡Tiene seis meses! _ ¿Cómo diablos puedes esconder una barriga de embarazo durante seis meses? _

Ella sabía que esto era básico para asaltar el mejor banco de esta ciudad y de toda China.

Ella sabía que ELLA era fundamental en el robo; que sin sus bombas no podríamos atravesar las compuertas principales del edificio. ELLA lo SABIA.

Todavía no me cabe en la mente la idea. La idea.

-**_"¿Y quién es el desgraciado?" _** Pregunté para poder ir a matarlo. Sería fácil, primero le haría sufrir, lo cortaría en trozos de carne y haría un asado de cena… con los aperitivos que se ameritan, y la cabeza de adorno… junto con mis demás trofeos.

-**_"¿Prometes no matarlo?" _** Ja. Ja. No había reído así en años. ¡¡¡Claro que lo mataré! Pero si ella sabe que lo haré no lo dirá.

-**_"Por supuesto que no, ¿cómo mataría a mi futuro primo?" _** Me miró desconfiada, todo el grupo estábamos ahí, observé como movió su dedo y apunto a uno de mis mejores amigos. John. El maldito.

No dudé dos veces en coger su cuello y ahorcarlo hasta que suplicó por su vida y algunos corrieron en su defensa.

Me volví a sentar en mi puesto.

-**_"¿Cómo diablos pasó…? ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No quiero saber! ¡Mei, estás expulsada de la ejecución de la misión!" _** Mi palabra era orden entre el grupo. Diablos. ¿Cómo se suponía que podíamos hacer esto?

**_-"Tomoyo, Eriol y Chiharu buscarán a alguien que reemplace a la irresponsable…"_** Una mirada dura le propiné a Mei, mientras que esta sacaba su lengua, de una manera muy infantil. **_–"Y Dave, Takashi y yo iremos a comprar las herramientas…" _**

-**_"¡Oye! ¿Y yo qué?" _** Genial, no va esperar que confíe en él. Por lo menos algún pequeño castigo debía recibir.

**_-"¡Y tú a meditar de tu error junto a tu mujer!" _** Le dije. Mi prima era mi única familia. La única persona por la cual yo me preocupaba. Siempre quise una mejor vida para ella, pero Meiling es demasiado obstinada y nunca permitiría alejarse de esta vida agitada.

Solo espero que el mocoso que está esperando la haga recapacitar.

Y si todo sale como lo teníamos planeado, ni siquiera yo tendría la necesidad de volver a trabajar en esto. Es demasiado dinero del que estamos hablando. Millones y millones de dólares.

Cuando salimos de la base, la cual es la mansión Li… (No pregunten) Ya era de noche. Más precisamente las 22:00. Dentro de media hora tendríamos que ir al aeropuerto por los Kinomoto. Los Kinomoto son una gran familia de conocidos contrabandistas, que usualmente nos proveen de suministros como armas de todo tipo y sus herramientas para reparar.

Maldición. Como odio a Touya Kinomoto, él es el principal distribuidor, pero por suerte, hoy no va a estar. Me han indicado que viene la hermana menor del sujeto.

Es la primera misión de la chiquilla en este ambiente…

**_-"¿Ahora qué Shaoran? ¿Qué debemos hacer? ¿Esperar a la chiquilla hasta que aparezca donde acordamos?" _** Ya estábamos en medio camino hacia el aeropuerto, en el último auto de Dave.

-**_"Ese es el plan… No tenemos cómo saber dónde está ella" _** Hoy no tenía mucha paciencia con nadie, en realidad, nunca tengo paciencia con alguien. Menos si nuestro robo planeado alrededor de seis meses se va por el vertedero sin previo aviso y por un simple error del grupo. No de todo el grupo. Solo de Meiling y del tonto. Era uno de mis mejores amigos, pero después de haberme ocultado algo tan importante como esto, a mitad del camino, era inaudito e imposible que pudiese ser mi amigo.

-**_"¿Y qué haremos si Eriol y las chicas no encuentran a nadie? ¿Suspenderemos la misión?" _** Takashi preguntó calmado. Demasiado calmado para mí gusto. ¿Es que acaso nadie ve la seriedad del asunto?

-**_"Por el momento tenemos tiempo, porque aún necesitamos conseguir los últimos planos del edificio" _**

-**_"Maldición, yo sabía que algo extraño sucedía entre el maldito de John y tu prima" _** Dijo en un mohín de molestia de Dave. –**_"Esos dos necesitan aprender la lección"_** Continuaba hablando, mientras las palabras se perdían en mi mente en busca de una solución. Mis millones de dólares se me escapaban de las manos como si fueran arena. No podía permitirlo. No podía correr con el lujo de vengarme de… No, ni siquiera debo mencionarlo.

_**-"Ya llegamos… ¿En qué callejón era el trato?" **_

-**_"En el callejón 5ª Ave." _** Dave asintió y nos condujo hasta el punto de encuentro con la chica Kinomoto.

**_-"Shaoran, ¿sabes cómo luce la hermana de Kinomoto?" _** No, no lo sabía, lo único que el burro de Kinomoto me quiso decir fue que ella tenía ojos verdes y cabello de tonalidad rojiza.

-**_"No…" _** Ni pensar que Dave se involucre en una _nueva_ relación amorosa con una de nuestros proveedores. Menos con Kinomoto. Ni pensarlo. Sería una pesadilla si él nos comienza a buscar solo por su hermana menor.

Una pesadilla.

-**_"Ya es la hora, y aún no llega… Saben que en las remotas Islas Fiji, un hombre que llegaba tarde aprendió la cualidad de ser honesto y decir la verdad de…" _**

-**_"Basta de mentiras Yamazaki, no estoy del ánimo" _** De repente, después de dos minutos de retraso, lo cual era bastante en este negocio, llegó una joven de unos 19 años de edad. Eso es lo que calculo, teniendo en cuenta que yo tengo 24. Llegó en un auto modesto y se estacionó en un segundo, a nuestro lado izquierdo.

**_-"¡Hola! ¿Usted es el señor Li?" _** Le preguntó con una voz dulce y bastante femenina, a Dave. Muy mal.

**_-"No, pero si tú quieres podría ser el amargado a mi lado" _** Fruncí mi ceño ante eso, al igual que la chica Kinomoto.

-**_"Entonces usted es el señor Li… Aquí tengo su encargo, Soy Sakura Kinomoto… ¿El dinero?" _** La voz decidida de la chica se escuchó, en eso se parecía un poco a su hermano. Espero que no sea igual de gruñona. Aunque su hermano no sería tan "desprevenido" en ir preguntando, ¡Hola! ¿Usted es el señor Li?

_**-"Aquí están, seis millones ¿trajiste las herramientas?" ** _Ella asintió, mientras apagaba su auto, guardaba el maletín que le había entregado y salía para abrir el maletero. Un bolso enorme salió de ahí y me bajé para ayudarle a Dave a guardar las armas.

Pero no. La chiquilla y él o mejor dicho _solo_ Dave le estaba flirteando a Kinomoto. ¡Maldición! ¿Es tonto o tiene aserrín en el espacio donde _se supone_ debería estar un cerebro? Es la h-e-r-m-a-n-a de K-I-N-O-M-O-T-O. ¿No es suficiente como para mantenerse a 100 km de distancia?

Aunque ella parecía estarle flirteando de igual forma. Si ella es el clon de Xing en versión femenina, mejor me alejo. Es demasiado para mí.

**-"_Uh, uh…Dave, ¿ya cargaste las armas al auto?" _** Pero nada. Terminé cargando las malditas armas al auto yo solo. Todo el mundo parecía haberse olvidado para lo que habíamos estado aquí. Mi querido amigo Takashi, llamando a su novia, que se llama Chiharu y que _también _pertenece a este grupo, la cual debería estar buscando a un reemplazo…

**_-"Gracias por haber venido… ejem… ¿Kinomoto?"_** Ella me prestó atención, sonriendo hizo una leve inclinación ante mi. Supongo que esa es la forma japonesa de decir gracias o despedirse.

**_-"Tengo un pequeño problema…" _** Alcancé a escuchar a la chica, susurrándole a Dave.

-_**"Dime cualquier cosa preciosa"** _Él le respondió****¡Vaya! No se sonrojó. Estaba completamente seguro que se ruborizaría por eso. Pero las apariencias engañan. Cualquier chica normal lo hubiera hecho… pero el simple hecho de ser la hermana de ese tipo, no te hace una _chica normal. _

**_-"No tengo ningún lugar seguro donde quedarme, ya que mi avión parte mañana al medio día" _** Oh no. No por favor no. No. No. NO. ¡¡¡¡NO! Que no le diga eso, por favor que no le diga ESO.

**_-"Si quieres puedes quedarte en nuestra casa… ¿Verdad Xiaolang?" _** La sonrisa malvada de mi "amigo" no se perdió en ningún momento. Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron por un momento. ¿Qué más da si igual Dave ya la jodió?

**_-"Lo que sea" _** Respondí con monotonía mientras la chica se subía de nuevo en auto alegando que nos seguiría hasta nuestra "humilde" morada.

Nos alejamos en el auto, mientras Dave no paraba de ver al retrovisor, observando a la joven, que ocasionalmente le correspondía la mirada. Lo sé, porque yo mismo estaba mirándola… ¡Eh! ¡No! ¡No quise decir eso! Quise decir… bah!

**_-"Es bastante kawaii, la chica Kinomoto…" _** Lo dijo como si fuese cualquier comentario ordinario. Pero no pude morderme la lengua.

_**-"¿Kawaii?" **_

**_-"Ya sabes… 'cute'" _** Okay. En serio, debía empezar a alejarme de él. ¿Se le mojó la canoa? ¿Se cambió de banda? ¿Se mudó de equipo? Una irónica risilla escapó de mis labios. Era gracioso pensar eso del mujeriego número uno de Asia.

**_-"No quiero saber…" _** Creo que la frase se me había hecho popular… sus ojos celestes me miraron interrogativos, a lo que yo solo tosí disimulando mis pensamientos.

_**-"Hablé con Touya y me contó que ella sabe algo sobre bombas, aunque nunca antes la había visto eso fue hace algún tiempo… quizá esté interesada en ayudarnos" ** El interés tiene pies. _Ya sabía que este tipo era el interés reencarnado, pero no lo creía tan férreamente como ahora. Aunque tenía un punto en eso.

**_-"¿No crees que se asuste? Parece ser una chica _normal_…" _**Nótese el sarcasmo de mi oración que al parecer, Dave, no comprendió.

_**-"¡Oh! ¡Vamos Shaoran! ¡La chica lleva seis millones en su maletero! ¡Nos trajo bombas y armamento como para una tercera guerra mundial! ¿Y crees que es una chica normal?" **_

_**-"¿Y si no es competente? ¿Nos atrapan y qué diablos hacemos?" **_

**_-"Creo que debemos darle una oportunidad Shaoran, no tenemos otra opción… acabo de hablar con Chi y me dijo que gran parte de las personas que trabajaban en ese campo, han muerto a causa de los policías…"_** ¿Tenía que siempre ponerse del lado de él? Cuando Yamazaki hablaba, siempre se ponía en mi contra.

Al igual que todo el equipo.

**_-"Escuchen bien… ¿Qué les parece si la ponemos a prueba? Porque si la atrapan, junto con el módulo, o los policías nos matan, o lo hace Kinomoto…" _** Creo que por primera vez en sus vidas, me creyeron. O al menos eso pensé…

**_-"No lo sé, Sakura parece ser buena en esto…" _** Fruncí mi ceño aún mucho más… ¡¡¡Yo SOY el LIDER!

**_-"¡¡¡No lo vamos a hacer! ¿ENTENDIDO? Es muy pequeña para esto… ¡Y no sabemos cómo diablos trabaja!" _**

_**-"Saben que en los remotos territorios de Grecia, obligaban a trabajar a los niños desde que cumplían sus dos meses de nacimiento y entonces…" **_

**_-"¡¡Cállate, Takashi! ¡Hagan lo que quieran! ¡No me importa, ustedes serán los responsables! ¡No yo! ¡Ustedes serán los que recibirán los golpes de Kinomoto!" _** Y con eso me quedé callado durante todo el viaje. No se podía decir que mi paciencia era una fortaleza…

Los vi sonreír con el mismo semblante de siempre.

Odio mi vida… Odio el momento, en que comenzó a desviarse así.

Todo es inseguro, todo lo dejamos a la suerte. Odio a la suerte. Odio a la fortuna. Porque hasta ahora me ha fallado.

Llegamos a la mansión, en el momento que se estacionó, me salí y cerré la puerta de un solo golpe, causando escándalo. Abrí la cajuela y saqué el cargamento.

Y entré. A la primera persona que vi fue a Wei.

_**-"¿Está la sala C lista?" **_

_**-"Sí, señor…" **_

**_-"¿Eriol ya regresó?" _** El hombre negó y yo precedí con dos enormes mochilas que contenían nuestras armas.

_**-"Ah… Hay una invitada, Wei… De seguro viene con el estúpido de Dave…" ** _Estaba algo cansado, ya era tarde, y a decir verdad necesitaba algo de descanso, mañana comenzaría mi propio entrenamiento.

**_-"Está bien señor" _** Me retiré del lobby. Seguía molesto conmigo mismo, mi plan se distorsionaba de la idea original. ¿Saben qué es eso? ¡Es extremadamente frustrante! Mi prima, por la que yo había cuidado durante tanto tiempo, a la muerte de sus padres, ¡tenía a un maldito hijo de perra que la tenía embarazada! No estaba casada y solo tenía diecisiete años. Me sentía en los ánimos suficientes como para poder matar al tipejo, en el confiaba. Creo que no debí confiar tanto, después de todo.

Observé a través del vidrio, a la muchacha que miraba algo atónita la casa en la que vivíamos. Bueno, después de todo éramos los mejores en toda Asia, y habíamos robado las bóvedas más resguardadas, pero creo que nuestro título se irá al suelo, gracias a las ineptitudes de mis compañeros.

Estoy cansado del que hizo, hace y hará en esto seré yo. Necesito en verdad, a alguien que me ayude y nos falta más de la mitad de la planificación para poder organizar un plan correcto de ataque.

Me senté frente al escritorio, que lo tenía en mi misma habitación, porque rara vez salgo de aquí. Aquí como, duermo, trabajo y vivo. Al menos hasta que mis cuentas bancarias dejen de esta vacías, con este nuevo asalto que he organizado.

-**_"Mierda…" _** Murmuré, mientras le echaba una ojeada a los planos que prácticamente me sabía de memoria….

_**Fin Pov P.P.P.P**_

Un toque.

Dos toques.

Tres toques.

El joven ambarino no esperó a que tocaran una tercera vez, para dejar los planos a un lado, y volverse a la puerta.

**_-"Adelante," _** Dijo en una casi audible voz, a no ser del oído bien afinado de la joven. Wei, el asistente de la casa, le había dicho la ubicación del señor Li. Necesitaba hablar con él, sobre "el trabajo" que Dave, le había propuesto minutos antes. Estaba de verdad, desesperada por volver a su _verdadero_ trabajo. Su trabajo no era llevar, traer y venir con dinero y explosivos… _Su deber era **jugar**_ con **_los explosivos. _**

Necesitaba independizarse de Touya. Y urgentemente, aunque a este le diera una úlcera de todo el enfado que recibiría al enterarse de que quería participar en el mejor asalto de la historia de Hong Kong.

Algo había oído de los mismos labios de Touya, y ahora, había sido brevemente reconfirmado por Xing.

-**_"Disculpe… Necesito hablar con usted," _** Él penetró su mirada en la joven.

**_-"Creo que ya lo estás haciendo" _**El tono frío no era algo que agradaba en las personas, pero era una prioridad que no tenía sentido en él. Aunque ella, no se inmutó para nada.

**_-"Dave, me ha dicho que usted necesita a alguien, para su operación…" _**

**_-"Es verdad, necesitamos a alguien capaz de administrar algunas cuantas bombas, en la mejor bóveda…" _** Lo hizo sonar tan casual, como si dijera, necesitamos a alguien que limpie la habitación…

_**-"¿Me podrá a prueba? Yo quisiera participar en ello…" **_

Continuará…

P.P.P.P

¡Hello! Soy nueva en esto de los fics, bastante nueva. Quisiera saber si les ha gustado mi primera historia, es muy importante para mí el saber si debo o no continuar con esta historia. Les agradecería bastante el poder tener sus opiniones, para poder continuar con el alma en paz.

Si no hay más de cinco reviews, significa que este fic no sirve para nada y mejor dejo las cosas tal como están.

Saludos,

_Wolf_


End file.
